


True Genius

by Solarcat



Category: Fantastic Four (Ultimateverse)
Genre: Community: marvel_100, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-21
Updated: 2007-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solarcat/pseuds/Solarcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny appreciates true genius when he sees it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Genius

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the marvel_100 challenge "Caffeine".

"What is it?" Ben asked, as Reed proudly set the gleaming mass of stainless steel and God only knew what else on the kitchen countertop. Sue was likewise looking at it askance, as if inwardly calculating the probability that she would have to use the industrial sanitizer on the counter for the fourth time that month. If the number of hoses and blinking lights on the thing were any indication, the likelihood was high. She loved her husband, but would be the first to admit that he occasionally lacked in the areas of common sense, social niceties, and _not putting strange inventions on eating surfaces_.

Reed, meanwhile, looked inordinately pleased with himself. "It's a coffee maker," he announced. When all he received for this pronouncement were two blank stares, he deflated somewhat, but continued to explain. "It's going to revolutionize the coffeehouse industry in this country! This," he patted the thing, causing it to clank alarmingly, "can create just about any hot coffee beverage in under thirty seconds, and cold beverages in less than forty."

"Wait." Johnny, who had been passing through the kitchen during the last part of Reed's speech, halted in his tracks. "Say that again?"

Reed repeated himself as Sue reassessed the machine's countertop suitability - perhaps the sanitizer was unnecessary after all. For once.

"So, let me get this straight;" Johnny kept switching his gaze between the machine and Reed, "Once you sell this to Starbucks, I'm never going to have to wait in line for half an hour to get Pete's venti double-vanilla no-whip caramel macchiato _ever again?_"

Ben rolled his eyes, though Reed, in his obliviousness to anything except the joy of his newest creation, simply nodded. "Exactly!"

"Reed?" Johnny addressed him seriously, placing a firm hand on his brother-in-law's shoulder. "You're a genius."


End file.
